


Male Reader X The Slender Woman and Her Proxy

by CampGreen



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: The Slender Woman returns, this time with some help! The Slender Man was created by Victor Surge and the Proxy's design is inspired by the works of Blue Isle Studios and Parsec Productions.





	1. Try to Remember

Oh God, where are you?

What's happening?

Your brain is completely racked with amnesia. 

You're in a shed.

There's two figures in here with you. One is a towering shadow. Chalk white. No face. No hair. Only a black business suit that can just barely hold her plentiful frame. The other is half a foot shorter, feral in stance and hygiene. A shock of black hair that looks as if it hasn't been groomed in months drapes out from her drawn hood, casting a shadow upon her face, which doesn't look human. She's wearing a flimsy white plastic mask, with three blackened holes for the eyes and mouth, and her head intensely twitches whilst the rest of her trembles. Her pasty sweatshirt is overflowing from underneath with a tremendous bosom and splattered with blood. And my God, her hands are so soaked it looks like she's wearing red gloves. 

Muddy black jeans and tennis shoes protect her lower body, and while her build isn't that intimidating, there's still not a doubt in your mind she could tear you to shreds with her bare hands if she wanted to. She furiously tackles you, though not to the ground, and you drop your flashlight so it clatters against the wooden floor of the shed. Your three silhouettes are cast against the wall as you're manhandled and gangraped by the two freakshows, like hand shadow puppets. A couple of stocky black tendril explode out from the Slender Woman's back and coil around your ankles, tripping you to the floor and never letting go to render your legs useless. 

Her Proxy plops ontop of you and pins your wrists to the floor, rendering your arms just as useless too. She then litters your neck with "loving" nibbles that crawl out from the gaping mouth hole in her mask. Well, they're loving in nature but the psycho bites so hard she draws blood. Regardless, it sends ripples of a stomach-churning pleasure across your body, reaching its prime once she creeps her tongue up amid your lips. The Slender Woman simply stalks from afar within the shadows, as she always does, likely proud of her disciple as she molests you all by herself. Oh God, what the hell is happening?! You don't remember anything! You squeeze your teary eyes and try scavenging into the deepest, darkest depths of your mind, in desperate search of answers. After some intense concentration, you're finally able to rake some memories together and sort them in order.

**3 HOURS EARLIER.**

_"Hey, (Y/N), can you pass me that cup?"_

_"...what cu-?"_

_"Cup check."_

Oh, son of a bitch, _**N-**_

_**OW!** _

You crumble to your knees, holding your bruised balls with tears boiling in your eyes and Trevor laughing in your ear. 

_"Every time, man."_

_"I'm gonna get you back so bad,"_ you squeak out in agony. 

_"Anyways, I'm gonna go take a piss, when you're done slacking off down there, go unpack at the camp, will you, babe?"_

_"Shut up..."_

Trevor lets a stupid chortle escape as he's swallowed by the night's darkness. After the gut-wrenching pain steadily evaporates away, you feebly rise to your feet and flick your flashlight on. The sudden burst of illumination reveals a tiny building hidden off behind the trees. You take a couple minutes out of your late-night walk through the forest to investigate. Entering through one of its gaping doorways, it's a cramp, completely lightless little series of hallways, dotted with bathrooms that surely haven't seen maintenance in years. Atop the white tile floor is a little unmarked black book, likely a journal. 

You scoop it up off the ground and take a peek inside. All of the pages are messily torn out. Weird. You leave it where you found it. Pebbles and grains of dirt crunching underneath the ridges in your tennis shoes with every step, your hike to the campsite continues, where you and Trevor intend on spending the night in an olive hand-me-down tent from your brother. You sling your backpack off and start unloading. Lighter, sleeping bags, lamp oil, and a whole buffet of snacks. Water bottles, sausages, chilli, trail mix, cup noodles, the two of you are gonna eat like kings! Trevor returns.

 _"The lizard's been leaked,"_ he proudly announces.

_"You know there's a bathroom right?"_

_"Hey, I live in the city, I don't get to piss in the woods that much, let me have this."_

You twist your flashlight on its highest setting for a few seconds just to shimmer it in Trevor's eyes and blind him.

 _"GAH! Knock that off!"_ he barks as he wipes his tampered eyes and you giggle at his misfortune. 

You swipe up the can of kerosene and are shocked by how light it is. You give it a jiggle and hear nothing.

_"Uh, Trevor?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I think you accidentally brought an empty can."_

_"What?!"_ he swipes it out of your hands and fiercely shakes it. Nothing. _"Shit!"_ he scoffs in defeat, smashing the canister down in the grass in frustration. 

_"Maybe we could try lighting some dead leaves on fire?"_

_"No, it rained here earlier today, they're still too wet...Dammit..."_

You walk over to the directory of your campgrounds - Oakside Park. Dotting the ocean of trees is the bathroom you found earlier, a shed, a watchtower, some oil tanks, a silo, and an information center. You press the tip of your finger down on the tower icon.

_"There's a lookout tower about five minutes from here. Maybe we could hike there and see if it has anything flammable?"_

_"You go, I'll set up the campfire in the meantime."_

_"I always have to do the hard stuff,"_ you grumble as you head for the tower.

You know, sounds cliche, but you really do feel like you're being watched out here. It's almost as if you can feel a couple eyes, or maybe four, burning into the back of your head. It's not like you'd ever know. The darkness and trees of Oakside serve as impeccable concealment. Your peripherals notice a big fat white dot in the distance...


	2. The Great Outdoors

You investigate. Nailed up on a tree trunk is a scrap of paper.

_**"ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES"** _

Its left side is torn. This must've been a piece from the journal... After neatly folding it, you pocket the thing and continue your trek to the watchtower. Upon arriving, you stomp up twenty or so metal steps before reaching the top, getting a beautiful high-up view skyscraping just above the millions of tree silhouettes, the background the even more breathtaking Rocky Mountains. The office is a mess, littered with desks and crumbled up paper and dead CB radios. But among it all is another kerosene can. You give it a shake and thankfully enough, it sounds about a forth full. As you put your five minute journey through the park in reverse, the corner of your eye again picks up something white smoldering through all the blackness. It's another sheet of paper, this time nailed up on one of the steeple's legs. How did you miss this the first time? 

_**"SHE FOLLOWS"** _

Must be some scavenger hunt thing the park did for Halloween last year or something, like an Easter Egg hunt refitted for the horror season. You pocket it as well and get back to the camp. You teasingly shake the can at Trevor to brandish the sloshes coming from inside the aluminum as he finishes up making a small ring of stones near the tent. You toss it to him, he catches it, and uses it, alongside his lighter, to start up a modest campfire.

 _"Hey also,"_ you bring up, pulling the couple of creepy doodles out your pocket. _"On my way there and back, I found this."_

 _"Oh, cool,"_ he says, swiping them out of your hands and tossing them in the fire to strengthen it. _"More fuel."_

_"...I was thinking you'd read them first."_

_"It was just scribbles."_

_"Whatever..."_

You watch as the six vague but haunting words are reduced to a slick ash. After cracking them out of the packaging, Trevor skewers four sausages on a stick and roasts them over the fire, while you dump a can of fresh chilli in the pot and let it sizzle over the flames while tossing it like a skillet. After about an hour, the two of you have a full meal going on, washing it down with a couple of water bottles. 

_"Man, I wish my dad let me bring my guns out here, we could've been eating food we earned,"_ Trevor sighs as he finishes up his last weiner. 

_"Not me, I don't know how to hunt."_

_"You've never hunted before?"_

_"I've never even held a gun before."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"I'm serious."_

_"When we get back, I'm taking you to the shooting range."_

_"Maybe."_

_"Welp, this full stomach's weighing me down,"_ he admits as he slaps his abs. _"I think I'm calling it a night."_

 _"Yeah, me too,"_ you agree as you both get up and slip inside the tent after killing the fire. 

You two of you start stripping down to your sleepwear.

 _"You still wear tighty whities?"_ Trevor cringes from watching you undress. _"Seriously, dude?"_

_"SHUT UP, quit looking!"_

Trevor snickers whilst casting away his jacket, kicking his shoes aside, and peeling his socks off. As the two of you snuggle into your respective sleeping bags, he tries scaring you with campfire stories.

_"...Did you ever hear about that Slender Woman thing?"_

_"Oh no, not this shit..."_

_"You've heard it?"_

_"No, and I don't want to!"_

_"No-no-no, listen! Okay, so they say-"_

_"Shut up."_

_"They say that, along the Rocky Mountains, there's been countless, and I mean dozens upon dozens, of sightings of this thing called the Slender Woman."_

_"I'm not listening,"_ you insist while sheltering your ears with a pillow.

_"The earliest one was 2008, and ever since then, there's been several every single year. Skinny white girl with black tentacles growing out of her back and shit, stalks wanderers in the woods."_

_"Wow, a scrawny white bitch, my worst nightmare."_

_"I know, right? Now what creeps me out, are her Proxies."_

_"...Proxies?"_

_"Yeah, they say, when she gets you, she doesn't kill you, she brainwashes you into one of her Proxies and gets you to kill and kidnap and rape for her, like Charles Manson."_

_"That's pretty fucked up."_

_"Yeah. And you know what they do when they get you, right?"_

You get a little uneasy. _"...what?"_

_"...They TICKLE YOU!"_

Trevor pounces ontop of you and plunges his hands up your t-shirt, wiggling all ten of his fingers up your ribs as fiercely as he can. You try wrestling him off but he's twice as strong as you.

 _"NO-NO-NO, STOP-STOP-STOP, I'M GONNA PEE! TREVOR!"_ you weepily beg over your own unruly laughter.

He finally relents after a solid minute of torture, giving your lungs a rest. _"Hey, this is our only tent. If you pissed in it, I'd have to kill you. Alright, now maybe that'll put you to sleep."_

He's not wrong. You're so out of breath it's ten times easier melting into the inside of your sleeping bag than it was before. Then you hear a twig snap outside your tent.


	3. The Eight Pages

You shoot awake. You're not sure how long you've been asleep, but Trevor's already in REM. Careful not to wake him, you quietly slide out of your sleeping bag and peek outside in nothing but underwear and a shirt, which helps you appreciate just how damn cold this nightly breeze is. There's a sheet of paper laying next to the dead campfire. You can't quite read it, so with your flashlight you scamper out the tent a bit to get a closer look.

_**"CAN'T RUN"** _

You cast your light a little further ahead and see another one.

_**"LEAVE ME ALONE"** _

It's a trail.

_**"DON'T LOOK OR SHE TAKES YOU"** _

_**"HELP ME"** _

_**"NO NO NO NO NO NO"** _

You feel a coldness between your upper lip and nose. You wipe it off. Blood. You hear another twig snap behind you. You jerk around and see a woman, evident from her shapely curves and massive breasts swelling out from beneath her white, blood-stained sweatshirt. A mop of stringy black hair curtains her already masked and hooded face as it violently twitches with her head. Behind her is a hulking shadow, with gangly tentacles blooming out of its back. The Proxy breaks out into a sprint and you do too, her raspy, animal-like gasps and breaths shoveling more and more pep in your step. You can't quite remember the fear you felt in those moments. Too pure to be put to words, that's for sure. But regardless, with absolutely no logic or goal in mind other than "Get the fuck away from that thing", you eventually arrive at that shed the directory mentioned hours earlier. 

You slam the door shut behind you but she gets caught in the doorway so her left half is inside the shed thrashing around like a dying animal. She swipes your face as you press your shoulder against the entrance, slashing four lacerations across one of your cheeks with her nails. You max the flashlight's intensity again and shine it into her eyeholes, blinding her and making her blunder back with a rattling shriek of pain. You lock the sliding latch and barricade the door with a shelf for good measure, huddling underneath a cluttered work bench and sobbing your eyes out. At the time, you were so sure it was a nightmare... You're able to discern something pinned up at the very end of the cramp, messy storage shack. You scramble to your feet and get a better look at it, eyes weakened and heavy from sobbing.

It's the eighth page. _**"She's behind you"**_

And that's where it ended. You were somehow cornered in the shed then promptly gangraped by the Slender Woman and one of her forest-dwelling cultists. You feel sick just being around the faceless one, and she gave you a nosebleed not but five minutes ago. Her presence must induce a lottery of symptoms, and one of them was amnesia, wiping your memory so the nightmarish hell could be fresh in your mind, so you could never adapt to the torture. The Slender Woman sexy walks over to you, one foot in front of the other, ready to get in on the action herself. The Proxy stops plunging your mouth with her tongue, dipping up so she's just sitting on your crotch, no longer able to pin your wrists down. 

Her master sees to that, sprouting a second pair of tendrils that act as restraints so you're still completely helpless underneath these two freaks. She then takes a seat on your face, sandwiching your head between her massive asscheeks. The Slender Woman undoes a couple buttons on her undersized suit, bursting with her breasts, and lets them sag out with a jiggle so hard it lasts for ten seconds. The Proxy, not leaving from her seat atop your lap, pulls her pants down a bit so your dick head, just like your other head, is too crushed by a tight buttcrack. She takes a couple handfuls of her master's freakishly large, ashen tits and devoutly breastfeeds from them while bouncing her hips up and down once your urethra naturally finds itself knocking on her anus's door. 

White starts running down the chin of her mask, mouth not big enough to handle the flood of breastmilk without a few leaks. The sharp nibbles spiraling around her areola gradually wettens the Slender Woman's pussy, and the mere dampness eventually snowballs into a torrent of juice used to waterboard you with. Almost 300 pounds worth of babes are fucking ontop of you right now, one swamping your face with her vaginal sap and the other forcing you to fuck her ass raw as she sucks the cream from her goddess's chest. All hope is lost. These two will have their way with you for as long and as violently as they please. You can only hope that the Slender Woman has mercy and doesn't decide to wipe your mind again, so you don't have to freshly relive this sexual misery all over ag-

Oh God, where are you?

What's happening?

Your brain is absolutely racked with amnesia. 

You're in a shed...  



End file.
